


The Way You Look

by pumpkinpyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Major Miles Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpyre/pseuds/pumpkinpyre
Summary: Olivier really, just completely adores Miles. A very short Miles appreciation drabble.





	The Way You Look

The warm haze of the lamp at her bedside set his features aglow. As he laid bare on the bed beside her, she couldn’t help admiring them. In fact, it would have been rude not to. His eyebrows sloped in a calm expression. He was a tad weary from their exploits, but content. Reading his expressions had become second nature to her after so long.

Her eyes drifted to the pronounced cheekbones that she so loved to run her fingers over, then to the jaw lined with fuzz that tickled her face. His lips, parted slightly as he sighed, were reddened from use. She’d felt their softness only moments ago. His nose was straight and prominent. He’d always thought it to be hawkish and unattractive, but the sensation of it nestling into her chest left her with a much more positive impression.

Little white eyelashes lined his eyes, like powdery snow clinging to the ledge of a building. A half-lidded blink revealed said arrestingly beautiful eyes. They had not only the color of blood, but the warmth, and ability to give life as well. She relished any time she was able to gaze into them, as they were near-constantly rendered all but invisible by his heavily-tinted goggles. 

He tucked a few pale strands behind his ear and allowed a small smile to form on his face as her eyes dipped down. A few love-bites darkened his throat, just low enough to be hidden beneath the collar of his uniform once they finally rejoined the general population in the morning. She drew her finger over them, then slowly dragged it down into his cleavage. He rolled his eyes, amused. She patted his pec, then allowed her hand to slide down over the trail of fluff on his stomach. Cute. 

She eyed the fading red scratches left on his hip, just a small bit embarrassed that she’d gotten so carried away. At least those would be easy to hide. She caressed them apologetically as she brought her body closer to the one she’d become so entranced by. She wanted to experience him again.

“Would you..” she wondered, her hand venturing back to cup one of her personal favorites, “Be opposed?” 

He could only grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there's really no purpose for this other than furthering my rampant Miles-loving agenda. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
